


Cake Boss

by tck489



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tck489/pseuds/tck489
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal brings a treat for date night with Face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for delorita. Previously posted to the yahoo group under a different title

"Thanks for coming boss," BA said through Hannibal's rolled down car window as the older man pulled up to the curb.  
  
"Hope I'm not keeping you from anything important, I couldn't get a hold of Faceman..."  
  
Hannibal had an idea why. This was a detour on his way over to Face's apartment for a rendezvous. Face was probably busy divesting himself of his clothes with no mind for his cellphone. The thought was enough to give him pause about coming to help BA, but he would never leave one of his men in need of a hand. But surely Murdock...  
  
"And no way was I going to get the fool to help. He'd be liable to electrocute us both."  
  
BA was embarrassed enough already that he'd managed to let his girl's battery go dead, there was no need for Hannibal to add to his pain by letting him know the specifics of what he'd interrupted.  
  
"It's no problem, you know I'll always help you with anything, no matter how big or small," Hannibal said with finality, popping the trunk and getting out of the car.  
  
As BA reached in the trunk to pull out the jumper cables, he spotted a modestly sized box containing a cake with a "Happy Birthday" message emblazoned on it.  
  
"It Faceman's birthday again?" BA asked as he slammed the hatch closed. Between the remaining mystery of the actual date of Face's birthday and the number of times Face played the birthday card to score something for free, it wasn't that unusual for Face to have multiple "birthdays" a year.  
  
Hannibal grunted noncommittally. Truth was, Hannibal had a last minute idea to incorporate an ice cream cake into the night's festivities, and at that point there weren't many options in the Dairy Queen freezer. He'd been picking up the treat when he'd gotten BA's message of being stranded and quickly grabbed one without much thought for what the icing proclaimed. "Let's get you the jump before that thing melts."

* * *

 

  
Hannibal turned the key Face had supplied him with and entered into Face's bachelor apartment. The smooth sounds of '70s rock played over Face's radio and Hannibal saw the apple of his eye cleaning the kitchen counter, sipping on a nearly empty Budweiser -- in nothing more than his skivvies no less. Well, a lush Face was always better than a pouty one. And it's not like he was that late, anyway.  
  
"'Bout time," Face said, looking up from his distracted task at the sound of the opening door.  
  
Something about Face doing domestic chores unearthed a carnal desire in Hannibal. Maybe it reminded him of when he'd first met Face and the near love-at-first-sight response he'd evoked in him as a fresh-faced baby Ranger, when Face had been eager to please him and still cleaning the floors with a toothbrush. Or maybe it was the possibility of another life they might've lived outside the Army, where they could proudly be together, maybe even marry one another. He had definitely had fantasies of Face as a housewife, as his kept boy, one he could keep all for himself and spoil to his heart's content.  
  
At Face's expectant look Hannibal shook his head free of his fantasy. "Bosco called, he needed me."  
  
"It's date night. You're supposed to be all mine." There it was, right on time, the pout.  
  
"Just a boost for the van, Face. Apparently Murdock drained the battery running the XBox in there all day. You wouldn't know who gave him that idea, would you?"  
  
"Me?" Face pressed a hand to his bare chest, "I'd never. I'm a good boy," picking up his cloth and rubbing at the counter top on cue.  
  
"Of course you are," Hannibal said, he loved the kid through and through, brat and all. "Get over here, we better make up for lost time"  
  
"Mmm..." Face wrapped himself around Hannibal. " _Working on our night moves_ ," Face sang along with the stereo with a smile into Hannibal's ear in his distinctive voice. Face wouldn't be winning any singing contests, but it was a sweet sound, and combined with Face's warm breath on his cheek, it went straight to Hannibal's groin.  
  
"Ooo," Face cooed, distracted again as his eye caught the box Hannibal had placed on the counter top, "What'd you bring me?"  
  
Face's face lit up with a 100 watt smile -- his boy loved his treats almost as much as he loved his sex. Face's fitness regimen was intense enough that he could indulge his sweet tooth without gaining a pound. Hannibal's routine was no slouch either, but his metabolism had nothing on Face's. Which was fine by him, he was happy to feed the ice cream to Face, besides, most of it was bound to be put to other uses, if the night went according to Hannibal's plans.  
  
"Is it my birthday?" Face asked, tilting the cake up to show Hannibal the message on it.  
  
Hannibal ignored the way the melting cake was sliding down the foil plate inside the box. "If you want it to be," Hannibal growled lowly into Face's ear.  
  
"I want..." Face began, hitting the radio off with his hand and picking up the remote to turn his TV on. "Dinner and a movie," Face said simply.  
  
"Ice cream's not dinner, kid."  
  
"It's ice cream _cake_ , boss."  
  
"Still isn't dinner," Hannibal tossed back.  
  
"It's my birthday, spoil me."  
  
"It's not your..." Face threw himself on to the love seat positioned in front of the TV. "Oh hell," Hannibal said, unable to resist his half naked lover draped across the couch. He grabbed the cake and awkwardly fit his long body in beside Face's smaller graceful one.  
  
"Wait, you better take off your shirt," Face said, taking the cake box from Hannibal and placing it on the coffee table temporarily. "Things might get messy," he explained. "And we'll need a spoon."  
  
"Just a spoon?" Hannibal said from behind his t-shirt as he pulled it over his head.  
  
"Mmhmm," Face said, with a suggestive eyebrow raise grabbing the spoon from a drawer.  
  
"No plates?"  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"Whatever you say, kid," liking where this was going. "Didn't you say this was supposed to be dinner and a movie?"  
  
"Oh yeah, right," Face said, selecting something at random from his Netflix Instant Queue and tossing the remote over his shoulder, paying no attention to the film that started playing.

"What is this?" Hannibal asked as some generic looking titles identified the studio and crew.

"Who cares, aren't I entertainment enough?" Face said, shoving his thumb right into the middle of the cake between the melting words "Happy" and "Birthday." He sucked obscenely on his ice cream cake coated thumb.

"Hey, stop that" Hannibal said slapping at Face's arm. Face was going to make him cum in his pants just by sucking on his goddam thumb. "Let me feed you."

Face made a series of all kinds of pleased little sounds at that suggestion, sounding more like a puppy than a grown man.

After a few spoonfuls, pressed into Face's wanton mouth. Hannibal traded in the spoon for his own hands. He first took a small glob with his fingers and dabbed it onto the end of Face's nose. Face laughed loudly and Hannibal quickly kissed it away. Hannibal then grabbed one of the few remaining parts that had some structure to it and shoved it into Face's mouth. Face moaned in pleasure, enjoying his sweet treat and sucking on Hannibal's lingering fingers.

"Guess it was in the trunk too long, it's more ice cream soup than cake now..."

"That's okay, boss. Ice cream soup is just as good..." Blue eyes smokey with desire as he licked a strip of the melted treat from the tray. Then lifted the tray up to let some of the melted cake slop down onto Hannibal's bare chest. Face's tongue snaked up Hannibal's chest, lapping up the ice cream. He repeated the action over and over again, until he was just licking at Hannibal's bare chest, circling his nipples. Face shivered, either from pleasure or the cold.

"Cold?" Hannibal asked.

"Little bit," Face admitted and tucked up next to Hannibal.

"Me too." Despite all the sticky traces of ice cream on him, Hannibal couldn't resist running his hands through Face's luscious locks.

"Too cold for some yourself?" Face asked just as Hannibal was thinking he could almost fall asleep rhythmically stroking his boy's head.

"Depends, where's my plate?"

"No plate, just an ice pop" Face said and dripped what was left down the waist band of his boxer briefs. He gasped at the sensation, then groaned at the cold.

Hannibal chuckled lowly at his lieutenant's reckless enthusiasm. "Haven't I always taught you to be a step ahead in your plan? You're counting on me to save your ass -- or rather, your _dick_ \-- again"

"Please boss," Face pleaded, squirming in his soaked boxers, "It's so cold."

"All right, but this is the last time. You're on your own next time." Hannibal threatened playfully. He lifted Face's hips and stripped the man of his soiled boxers, before dropping his head to tend to the sticky situation.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal groaned as he leaned back into Face's couch, spent from pleasing Face and having his own erection tended by a skilled hand in return.

"Ice cream head ache?" Face asked with a cheeky grin.

"That's the worst pun ever, kid. And no. You need to get a decent couch, my back is killing me."

"Let's get into bed then," Face said jumping up and grabbing Hannibal's hand with his sticky one, maintaining contact and eager to keep the night going.

"While you do make a pretty picture as a housemaid, we ought to keep the mess contained to this room. Shower first, birthday boy."

"You too, Cake Boss," Face said dragging his sticky finger over Hannibal's own sticky chest.

Hannibal pulled Face into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. It would soon be filling up with steam, and not just from the hot water.


End file.
